Fire Emblem RD Truth or Dare
by Alias Midnight
Summary: First story! this is the first FE ToD. Send in your Truths or Dares for your fave character. Includes all 106 characters from Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn. OC's involved. Rated T cause of some dares in the future. ON HOLD
1. Introduction

MY FIRST FAN FICTION!  
>-<p>

Stood in the middle of a large studio room that was nice decorated, was three girls and a boy.

? : Hey, aren't they meant to be here now?

? : Whoops, I forgot

Skirmir: Oww, my head!

Ike: Stop complaining already!

? : I am awfully sorry for my friend's foolery

A blonde girl wearing a mid-thigh length non-sleeve tunic in midnight blue with light yellow belt, sandals, necklace, hairband and brown knee-length leggings with hazel eyes entered and bowed

Lunae: my name is Lunae and these are Kalus, Meliina, Riley & my retainer, Lenna.

Named People: *bows*

Elincia: Where are we?

Lenna: I'll answer this one! You are at Lunae's studio for a Truth or Dare Fanfic

Everyone: *tries to escape*

Kalus: Don't bother, you're just going to wear out you're energy.

Riley: Sis, can you deal with this?

Lenna: On the double Bro! *pulls out icicle covered microphone*

Kalus & Lenna: *sings 'caramelldansen'*

Everyone: *dried-eyed*

Soren & Ranulf: Wow...

Lenna: *giggles and blushes*

Lunae: Oh dear me, we have a blusher! I'm only 12 you lot! *A Midnight blue scythe with gold details appears in her hands* & I'm deadly!

Rolf: Can she join the Mercenaries Ike? * Smiles at Lunae who blushes*

Ranulf: She isn't the only one either *points at Lenna*

Ike: I'll think about it Rolf.

Lunae: This is the first Fire Emblem Truth or Dare Fanfic also! So let's party!

Riley: Pumpin' up da music!

Lenna: Riley has the brain the size of a goldfish.

Lunae & Rolf: And so do you! *high-five & Lunae blushes*

Meliina: I have some Match-making to do!

Kurthnaga: Might I help?

Meliina: *Blushes*Of course you can help, your highness! *Bowes*

Lunae: Everyone send in your truths and dares for your fave RD character! Now Riley, Play San Francisco by Cascada

*San Francisco plays as the screen fades to black*


	2. Airhorns and Magewhacking

The next morning...

Lunae walked into the kitchen to see Almedha making a cup of coffee.

Lunae: Good Morning Almedha.

Almedha: Good Morning Lunae. It seems we are the first up.

Lunae: This reminds me, cover your ears.

Almedha: Okay *covers ears*

Lunae: *pulls out megaphone and air horn & tests megaphone* Testing, testing *blows air horn in megaphone*

Everyone (except Almedha & Lunae): *Walks into the room very sleepy*

Almedha & Lunae: *giggling*

Soren: Was there a reason for that?

Almedha and Lunae are still laughing and Lunae has fallen on her side from laughing too much.

Lunae *now recovered from laughing*: My intuition says otherwise. *snickers*

Riley: Here's the mail, lunae. *hands Lunae the mail*

Lunae: Junk, junk, junk, junk... only one dare? Well, let's see who it's from! *opens dare letter*

_From Windraider,_

_I want to see Mia and Edward play truth or dare. Both a dare, having to point out each other's taste of boyfriend and girlfriend._

_That and having Illyana try to eat someone._

Illyana: *reads letter and tries to eat Mist*

Mist: ILLYANA! *smacks said mage round the head with her healing staff*

Lunae: Okay... Mia & Edward, Windraider says that you two have to point out each other taste of boyfriend/girlfriend.

Edward: Mia, I think your taste is in a guy who can distract you easily!

Mia: what was that? *staring at Rhys who is healing Illyana from the injury Mist gave her* Now for you Edward! I think your taste is a girl who can fend for herself if needed yet naive when scared.

Edward: D'oh! Yup.

Lunae: Sadly, that's the only review we got *sniffles*.

Rolf: *comforts Lunae* don't forget to review everybody!


	3. Dares and Dark magic

Disclaimer: Aliasmidnight does not own FE, only her OC's

The next morning...

Lunae: good morning *smiles*

Boyd: what's so good about this morning?

Lunae: Tee Hee, we got 2 reviews this time *jumps up and down on the spot*

Ashera: I presume you're happy about that?

Lunae: uh-huh

Lenna: Let's get on with the dares, shall we?

Kalus: The first dare is from GSFEfan25

_From GSFEfan25,_

_Stefan: Ask Nailah if she has unintentionally harmed/poisoned Rafiel._

_Nailah: After answering your truth question, challenge Stefan to a duel._

Meliina: Wow. Those are good dares!

Stefan: *reads letter* Nailah, have you ever unintentionally harmed or poisoned Rafiel? Be honest.

Nailah: No, never. *reads letter* I believe the letter says that I should challenge you to a duel Stefan.

Stefan: All right then, I accept your challenge.

Lunae: *Transports Nailah and Stefan to the deserts of Hatari* Well, whilst their doing that lets move on to our next SET of dares.

Ranulf: Uh-oh

_From Zivon96,_

_Not bad_

_This story has potential..._

_Ike: go on a date with Elincia_

_Geoffrey: Attempt to stop said date and I will have you killed_

_Pelleas: I challenge you to a dark magic duel to the death_

_That will be all... for now_

Lenna: *Gives letter to Ike & Elincia*

Ike & Elincia: Okay, *leaves for date*

Riley: And Geoffrey, if you try to stop the date...

Lenna: ... you will be killed.

Meliina: *transforms & breathes fire over everyone's heads*

Geoffrey: *gulps*

Stefan: Dare Done.

Riley: *pulls in a dead Nailah*

Lunae: Oh dear *revives Nailah*

Nailah: Thank you.

Lunae: No problem & the last dare of this chapter is for Pelleas *face goes pale*.

Pelleas: Is it bad?

Lunae: *Teleports Zivon96 into the studio*...

Zivon96: Hello.

Lenna (who's face has also gone pale): The dare says you have to have a dark magic fight with Zivon96 to the death *transforms and curls up in a ball with eyes clamped shut* just don't hit me!

Lunae: *teleports reviewer and Pelleas to a suitable battlefield*

Ike & Elincia: We're ba- What's going on?

Kalus: *points at TV from behind Soren*

Ike: The dares done guys.

Everyone: Phew!

Lunae: *Revives Pelleas*

Lenna: Well, that's all guys. Don't forget to send in your reviews with your dares! :) bye guys!


	4. Herons in an Arena

The next day...

Lenna: Hi guys

Everyone: Morning.

Calill: How many dares?

Lunae: *holds bag of ice to her head* only one.

Yune: What happened to you?

Lunae: Ask her *points at Kalus*.

Everyone except Lunae & Kalus: Well?

Kalus: I was practicing my earth magic and she got hit over the head by accident.

Lunae: yeah, sure, _by accident_. Here's today's dare

_LOL CR34TIV3 P0W3RZ :)_

_I want the herons play the Truth or Dare game too _

_TH4NKZ j00z :)_

Lunae: since they didn't put what they wanted in the dare, we (Lunae, Kalus, Lenna, Riley, and Meliina.), will choose what the dare is.

Lenna, Lunae, Kalus, Meliina & Riley: *mumbles in a huddle* break.

Lunae: Herons please step forward.

Herons: *step forward*

Lenna: We've decided to have you guys battle each other to see who is strongest out of you.

Leanne: Okay

*The studio transforms into an arena for the Herons to battle while everyone else sits in the stands.*

3 Hours later...

Lunae: The winner is... Rafiel!

Lenna: It's quite a surprise since Rafiel doesn't have Canto.

Ranulf: Definitely *smiles at Lenna*

Lenna: *doesn't look Ranulf in the eye and nods*

Lunae: *gets a text*

Text Reads SHORTEST CHAPTER SO FAR!

Lunae & Lenna: Remember to send in your dares and truths! Bye!


	5. No chapter name

The next day...

Lunae: *lays on back and stares at ceiling*

Lenna: you alright?

Lunae: Yeah, except I have my hardest-to-summarize dare in this chapter. So I'm not sure if can do that dare. *shoulders slump*

Everyone walks in.

Lunae: or I can bring the Reviewer in and they can take them to another room for the dare, yep, I'll do that!

Mia: Do what?

Lenna: No, wait bring in a Torture Room!

Riley: Good Idea Lenny! We can do that!

Lunae: *mobile rings* hello, yeah, ok, good, be here in five.

?: Hello? Anyone here?

Lunae: In here!

?: Oh good.

Lunae: Makalov, Vika This the person who has sent in a dare I can't do so is it OK if you guys go with him to do your dare?

Makalov: That's fine.

Vika: OK.

Vika & Makalov walks off with the reviewer (WET NOODLES) to do their dare (since I can't understand his dare at all.)

Riley: Now that's sorted, let's do the next dare!

Lunae: Herons, LeafyGirl123 has a message for you, if your smart then you can read what the message is: j00 4re my f4av3r1t3 ch4r4ct3rz 1n 411 f1r3 3mbl3m! y0uz r0x0rz! Sr3wz th3 sux0rz l4m3rz wh0 h4t3z y0uz! L1k3 I s41d: CR34T1V3 P0W3RZ!

Leanne: Thank you very much!

Lunae: And the next one is for the herons from yet again, LeafyGirl123.

_From LeafyGirl123,_

_Can you let the herons to fight again but instead, give bring like Tibarn, Naesala and Nailah with them?_

Lunae: Herons, you are going to fight against Tibarn, Naesala & Nailah, Are you ready?

The studio turns into an arena for the fight.

Lunae: 3! 2! 1! GO!

After 5 hours...

Lunae: The winning team is... a draw!

Kalus: Seems like their power is evenly matched this time round.

Makalov: We're back!

Meliina: How was the dare?

Vika: it was ok I guess.

Lunae: Great, and remember to send in your dares and truths. Bye!

AN:

WET NOODLES, I well and truly don't understand your dare so please don't flame my story.


	6. Fun day! NEW LONGEST CHAPTER!

The Next day...

Lunae woke up and walked into the kitchen to see Rolf making a bowl of cereal for himself.

Lunae: M-Morning Rolf.

Rolf: Morning' Lunae, Aren't the others meant to wake up now?

Lunae: They will in 3...2...1...

Everyone except Lunae & Rolf: *runs in screaming*

The Adamas twins (Lenna & Riley): *laughing their heads off in wolf form*

Meliina: *also laughing but in her dragon form*

Lenna (transformed): That earthquake spell you used Kalus, Man, that was the bomb *falls onto her bum*

Kalus: Well, I have been saving that spell for a while *smiles weakly*

Soren: *clutching his Elwind tome* I swear I heard Ike screaming like Mist. So I thank you Kalus. *smirks*

Kalus: *blushes* There's no need for thanks, I was just doing what I was asked to.

Yune: any dares?

Lenna: Sadly, no.

Boyd: Praise is with Ashunera.

Ashunera: *raises eyebrow*

Lunae: Instead, we will be going out today or having a party. Your choice.

Titania: How about the bad guys go out for their party and the good guys stay here.

Zelgius: Deal.

Bad guys: *leave to go party*

Ashera: May I stay here?

Meliina: Well, the rule for parties with Lunae is: If you don't know how to party, get out of here!

Everyone: *snickering, chuckling or giggling*

Ike: I vote that there is a dance contest.

Soren: I second this & I want to see Lunae V Kalus first. *smirks*

Lunae: Make it singing and you have a deal. But first, we need to set up. *Pulls out a purple book and a wand (looks like Hermione's from HP)* Du-pea-du-pea-du-pea-du... AH –HAH! Found it! *waves wand and buffet tables, Arcade machines & all sorts of party stuff appear*

Ranulf: How 'bout that little contest then?

Lunae & Kalus: *giggling as they run over to the dance machine*

Kalus: Ok, what song Lunae?

Lunae: Can't stop the rain By Cascada!

Kalus: *giggles* I knew you would choose that one.

~After a few minutes~

Lunae: Wows that was fun!

Kalus: Tell me about it.

Rolf: Cool! I want a go!

Lenna: Be our guest!

Ranulf: May I, also?

Meliina: Go on there!

Rolf & Ranulf: *high-five*

Lenna: Need me to choose a song?

Ranulf: Be my guest. *winks*

Lenna: *blushes* Ok, just gimme a second. *whispers something to Kalus*

Kalus: That one is great! *laughing*

Lenna: *steps on to the dance machine* Excuse me, Rolf. *taps a code in on the dance machine*

Rolf: What song's this?

Meliina: *looks at the code* Lenna, you cheeky b**ch!

Kalus: It's Tik Tok parody By Midnight Beast!

Ranulf: Let's party!

~After another few minutes~

Lenna: You two looked Hilarious!

Lunae: When one of you got a move wrong, your faces were adorable!

Rolf: *blushes* Uh Thanks? *sheepish smile*

Meliina: *Writing something in a book but everyone was too busy partying to notice*

Kurthnaga: Is that the plan?

Meliina: It will go into action in the next fun chapter.

~After 5 hours~

Everyone was sound asleep and Meliina saw Lunae hugging Rolf's arm.

Kurthnaga: I think it's time to end the chapter.

Meliina: Yes, it's also the new longest chapter! Don't forget to send in your reviews for the next chapter!

Kurthnaga & Meliina: Bye!

AN: All rights for the songs used go to their respective owners.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo does.


	7. Up and Back again

The next day...

Lunae, Lenna, Riley, Kalus and Meliina: Woo Hoo! Alright! Yeah!

Nailah: What's with the noise?

Lenna: We got reviews!

Almedha: How many?

Meliina: 2, but still we finally got reviews again!

Riley: Let's crack on with our reviews!

Lunae: OK, here's our first one:

_From GSFEfan25,_

_This is barefootbean's originally: Nailah eating Duke Tanas._

_She can retaliate however she likes. :) -GSFEfan25_

Nailah: *burp*

Kalus: did you already do the dare?

Nailah: Needs barbeque sauce.

Lenna: I swear you're nuts, Nailah.

Lunae: here's the next dare:

_From PurpleRainStorm,_

_OK! I have a few requests:_

_Truth:_

_Ask Edward if he has a crush on Leonardo (same with Leonardo)_

_Dare:_

_-Get Mia and Edward to make-out_

_-Put Oscar in a closet with Kieran_

_-Get Shinon and Makalov drunk_

_That's all, thanks!_

_BTW awsome job_

Lunae: Edward, Leonardo, Do you have a crush on each other?

Edward: I don't!

Leonardo: Me neither!

Riley: here's the next dare. *hands letter to Edward & Mia*

Edward: Gross, I'd rather do that with my grandma

Lunae: *evil grin* that can be arranged.

Edward: Never mind, where to?

Lunae: Down the hall, third door on the right.

Edward: OK. *walks off to do dare with Mia*

Lunae: Ranulf.

Ranulf: yeah.

Lunae: could you possibly sneak in and film their dare?

Ranulf: I've done worse, I've chopped off soldiers' heads' with my bare claws and yes I can do that. *takes camcorder and goes to find Edward and Mia's dare room.*

Lenna: Ok, next dare is for Oscar and Kieran.

Oscar: What's the dare?

Lenna: It says that you two have to go into a closet together. *muffles giggle*

Kieran and Oscar: Okay. *goes into the nearest closet*

Meliina: Here's the next dare. Shinon, Makalov, have some booze, on the studio.

~10 minutes and a lot of tequila later~

Shinon: What was that drink that we were given?

Kalus: *smirks* Tequila.

Makalov: Good night. *falls asleep*

Ranulf: *walks in* done. *smirks as he throws the camcorder to Lunae* the sound's off by the way.

Lunae: *looks at video* 8o

Edward and Mia: *walks in* we did our da- why are Shinon and Makalov asleep

Lunae: Their dare was to get drunk and oh I know you did *shows them the video*

Edward: Who filmed this?

Ranulf: I did.

Lenna (in her wolf form): *blinks then looks at video* Good job! *wolf-ish smile*

Ranulf: Thanks! *winks*

Lenna: *blushes*

Lunae: That's all for now folks!

Kalus: Don't forget to send in your dares!

Everyone: Bye!

*screen fades to black*


	8. One reviewer, many dares

The next day...

Lunae: Lenna, did you plant the speakers?

Lenna: *nods*

Lunae: *presses play and 'California girls' starts playing*

Everyone runs screaming their heads off.

Lenna & Lunae: *in hysterics*

Shinon: What the f*** was that for!

Lunae: Shinon did his dare with being asked! *still in hysterics*

Rolf: *hands on his ears* he said the F word!

Mist is hiding behind Ike cause of the bad word Shinon

Riley: Today's truths and dares were given to us by PurpleRainStorm.

Lunae (now calm): Shinon, do you love your parents?

Shinon: *shakes head* they didn't love me.

Lenna: Edward, Rhys, do you like Mia?

Rhys: *eye twitches*

Edward: Lunae, read chapter 7

Lunae: Oh, yeah i remember now and Mia, who do you like more out of Edward and Rhys?

Mia: That's a tough one but i'll have to choose Edward.

Lunae: *mumbles 'oly because of chapter 7'*

Lenna: Everybody, Who do you think Mia should be with?

Everybody: *shrugs* 50/50.

Meliina: Edward, Mia, follow me *leads them to a closet*

Mia: What's this for?

Meliina: *pushes them in*have fun!

Lunae's brother: Sis, Tea's ready!

Lunae: *eye twitches* Ack! SHAT UP! *faints*

Kalus: Lunae doesn't cope when she shouts which causes her to pass out. Anyways, Heather and Sothe, it says you two have to fight each other. Please do the fight in the backyard because the next dare uses the arena. Riley will stay to watch your dare.

Riley: *walks over to window that watches the backyard just as said rogues start fighting*

Lunae: I'm back.

Naesala: How was La-La land?

Lunae: It. Wasn't. La-La land! *eyes turn red and she knocks said raven king out with the hilt of her rod 'Midnight' (Midnight blue with an ornate gold A and M attached to the rod with gold thorny vines at the top)*

Ranulf: *mouths 'is she p****d off?' to Kalus*

Kalus: *nods to Ranulf*

Lunae:*drags Naesala by the neck and chucks him into a room* that's better.

Naesala: *screams* NOT 'THE ROOM'!

Lunae (now relaxed): Right, on with the final dare today! *teleports everyone except Naesala, Heather, Sothe & Riley to the arena and wearing a new outfit*

Rolf: *looks at Lunae and whispers* wow.

Lunae (on a little podium): For the final dare, i would like to introduce you to our reviewer that gave us today's dares, PurpleRainStorm!

A small tornado appeared and when it died down, PurpleRainStorm appeared.

Lunae: The one's that will participate in this dare are: Soren, Tormod, Ranulf, Ilyana and Micaiah. *teleports said people into the arena*. Soren, Tormod and Ranulf, you are on team 1 and Ilyana and Micaiah, you are on team 2 with PurpleRainStorm. The Rules are that the battle will not stop until one team has no fighters left, Understood?

Team 1 & 2: *nods*

Lunae: Good. Ready, fight!

~After 2 hours~

Lunae: The winning team is... Team... 2! *muffles a giggle and Revives team 1 and Ilyana* Well, That's all folks and Thank you for coming today PurpleRainStorm.

PurpleRainStorm: No problem.

Lunae: Bye everyone and don't forget to review!

*screen fades to black*


	9. Back with an new host added

2 days later…

Lenna: *mail in her hands* Bills, bills, my dentist, bills, Kalus's psychiatrist, bills, YES! DARES!

Lunae: What's with the racket?

Lenna: We have a letter with dares in so wake everyone up! *bouncing on a spot*

Lunae: EVERYONE GET UP, WE HAVE DARES AGAIN!

Meliina: Finally.

Lenna: Kalus, here's your letter from your psychiatrist. *hands said earth mage said letter*

Kalus: Yes, they're dead! I never liked them anyway.

A loud bang goes off and hazel-eyed brunette flies through a wall, screaming her head off.

?: *screaming, of course* I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!

Lunae: Nix, you drama queen!

Nix: Well excuse me, sis, but mom sent me to live with you because she can't handle me anymore.

Mia: Can we do the dares now? *annoyed*

Nix: Sure.*hands Mia the letter*

Mia: *blushes* Umm, long story, short: M-rated stuff.

Meliina: OK, Mist, Who do you like more, Rolf or Boyd?

Mist: Not telling!

Meliina: Suit yourself, moody.

Kalus: Soren, y-you're next. *sniggering as she hands Soren the letter*.

Everyone except Soren: Wait for it, wait for it. 3, 2, 1…

Soren: I'M MOST CERTAINLY NOT GAY! I'M JUST ANTI-SOCIAL!

Everyone except Soren: *rolling on the floor laughing*

Kalus: You can vent out your anger with your dare! *smiles*

Soren: *reads letter* Hmm, I guess that could work.

Micaiah: *reads letter then her face pales* but I'm stronger than him.

Riley: And we salute you for it. *salutes*

Lunae: No time like the present! *teleports Soren and Micaiah to the arena*

~After 1 hour~

Lunae: *wakes up* I fell asleep so who won?

Kalus: Soren. *sighs*

Lunae: *revives Micaiah* I knew that would happen.

Kalus: What?

Lunae: *whispers to Kalus* you're in love!

Kalus: *gasps and blushes*

Micaiah: What's wrong?

Kalus: N-Nothing.

Lenna: Anyways, it's time for the last dare!

Lunae: Riley, would you like to say this one?

Riley: The final dare of this chapter is that Oscar, Boyd and Rolf, participate in a battle royal.

Rolf (confused): What's that?

Meliina: A battle royal traditionally refers to a fight involving three or more combatants that is fought until only one fighter remains standing.

Boyd: Where did she get that?

Nix: *holds up Meliina's laptop* Wikipedia! *starts giggling*

Lunae: Would Oscar, Boyd and Rolf please enter the battle staging area of the arena. After that is done, begin!

~After 45 minutes~

Lunae: Boyd! Don't chop them in half next time! *Revives Oscar and Rolf*

Boyd: Sorry!

Nix: *whispers to Lunae* That Boyd has some muscle on him.

Lunae: *whispers back* He's the middle child out of him, Oscar and Rolf.

Nix: Wow. I wish I was a middle child.

Riley: Well, that's all for the chapter guys so don't forget to post your truths and dares.

Everyone: Bye!

*screen fades to black*

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, I had a HUGE writer's block (school).**

**Disclaimer: AliasMidnight doesn't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo does.**


	10. Bonkers Dragons and Celebrations

The next day…

Nix: Bills, Bills, Spam, Bills, Junk, Bills… DARES!

Lunae (who only just woke up but was wide awake): How many?

Nix: Three reviewers. So that means lots of Truths and Dares!

After 5mins or so, everyone was standing in front of Nix and Lunae.

Ike: How many dares?

Lunae & Nix: *pulls out one finger each on their hands*

Lenna: One?

Lunae & Nix: *pulls out another finger*

Mist: Two?

Lunae & Nix: *shakes heads and pulls another finger out*

Everyone except Lunae & Nix: THREE!

Lunae: Yep

Kalus: We have been low on reviews for a while so it's nice to see three.

Meliina & Riley: *nod in agreement with Kalus*

Lenna: Moving on, here's the first set of dares!

_From fireblade:_

_Seeing as how I am one of the only people who still realise this series is alive I will spread the word! But know…  
>Truths: Ike which girl do you like the most?<br>Boyd, beside you who do you think is the best axmen?  
>Mist, when Ike left did you run the company?<em>

_Now for the Dares: Edward and Mia must now fight Boyd and who he picked.  
>All the girls that want to can claw Ike's eyes out.<br>All girls now must be in bikinis dancing to NumaNuma._

Meliina: *in a scared voice* I fear the last dare. *whispers reason to Lunae*

Lunae: Holy S***. Now I remember why I hate wearing a swimsuit.

Lenna: A-Anyways. *hands letter to Ike*

Ike: Easy, Elincia. *hands letter to Boyd*

Boyd: The only other axe man I know is Nolan. *hands letter to Mist*

Mist: Yes, but with a bit of help from the others. *hands letter back to Lunae*

Lunae: Dare Time! *teleports everyone to the arena with Nolan, Boyd, Edward and Mia in the battle stage* *sweatdrop* I forgot my cape but who cares! Anyways, the first of the dares is that Nolan and Boyd fight against Edward and Mia and *turns towards Boyd* don't slice them in half this time!

Boyd: *mock salutes*

Lunae: Then let the battle begin!

_**~After a few hours~**_

Lunae (angered): Boyd, I said NOT to slice them in half. *revives Edward and Mia*

Lenna: Do any of the girls wanna claw Ike's eyes out 'Cause that's what *turns around to see Ike without any eyes* … the next… dare… says. L-Lunae! *shivers uncontrollably*

Ranulf: What's wrong?

Riley: Lenna has a severe case of hemophobia, which is fear of blood.

Lunae: *gives Ike his eyes back*

Ike: Thank you.

Lunae: *smiles sweetly* It's what I'm here for! *happy face falls after teleporting everyone back to the studio* Aw crap! We have that dare now, *blocks all the boys' hearing* the one where all the girls are in bikinis and dancing to NumaNuma! *restores the boys' hearing just in time for when the girls scream*

Girls: *screaming in horror when they see that they were already wearing a swimsuit of some sort.

_**~One humiliating dance to NumaNuma later~**_

Lunae (back in her normal clothes and horrified): Never. Gonna. Do. That. Again.

Girls (also back in their normal clothes): Agreed!

Riley: Here's the next SET of dares

_From Ninja Mongoose:_

_Truths:  
>Oliver: How did you even get that fat?<br>Soren: Do you have anger issues? Be honest. I won't tell anyone (I said with a recording device behind me)  
>Haar: Do you think you're cooler than everyone else here, because you are.<br>Micaiah: How can someone be so important to a storyline yet be so useless?_

_Dares:  
>Kurthnaga: OBLITERATE EVERYTHING! BEHOLD YOUR UNBELIEVABLE ANGER!<br>Boyd: Do/say something inappropriate.  
>Tormod: Drink this serum. It will make you taller than Sothe. You will thank me later.<br>Illyana: Eat this pie!  
>Nephenee: Stab somethingsomeone with the intention of killing.  
>Ike and Black Knight: EPIC RAP BATTLE OF FIRE EMBLEM HISTORY! BEGIN!<br>Yeah, I think that's it. I'll spread the word on this (Fire Blade dared me to!) Sorry if it's, you know, long._

_Mongoose out!_

Lunae: *in a giggle fit as she hands Oliver the second letter and hurries back to where she was standing*

Oliver: I'm… fat? *runs off crying about someone calling him fat*

Boyd: Come to think of it, he is a bit chubby around the backside.

Lunae & Nix: Ha ha ha! Boyd did his dare without knowing it! *rolling on the floor laughing*

Lenna: *mumbles that Lunae and Nix are freaks whilst she gives Soren the second letter*

Soren: Uh… *shown flashback of when he got the question of if he was gay or not* Yes, mild.

Riley: *gives Haar the second letter*

Haar: Thank you for the compliment but I do not think that I am cooler than everyone else.

Kalus: Here's one for Micaiah: How can someone be so important to a storyline yet be so useless?

Micaiah: Low HP growth, I guess.

Meliina: Uh-oh. *hands Kurthnaga the second letter* RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! *jumps out the window, shifts and flies off*

Lunae: See ya! *jumps out of the same window as Meliina and runs off, sooner or later everyone else, except Kurthnaga, left the room also*

Lunae (on top of a high hill with everyone else): Only just! *watches as Kurthnaga goes bonkers* I'm scared! *hugged by Rolf to hopefully help calm down*

Lenna (in wolf form): Me too! *curled up in a ball with tail tucked in and ears down*

Kurthnaga (back in human form): Oh dear. *realises he destroyed everything*

Nix (with everyone walking behind her): Definitely *walks up near Kurthnaga*

Lunae: I got this! *summons Midnight and waves above her head in a circle and everything restores itself* It's called Restoration and it appears that Alias has woken up *points at a midnight blue wolf with golden eyes and light yellow markings*.

Alias: *telepathically* Na, I just decided to wake up. Which reminds me, Ilyana, have this pie *throws said thunder mage a pie: flavour unknown* and Nephenee, stab this pillow and try to kill it.

Nephenee: *does what Alias said and tried to steal a bit of Ilyana's pie*

Ilyana: My Pie! *pushes Nephenee away from her*

Nix: Ha ha ha. *gives Black Knight and Ike the second letter*

Lunae: *types 'This is gonna end badly' in Ancient Language font on Microsoft Word and shows it to Leanne*

Leanne: *in Ancient Language* Probably.

_**~One epic rap battle later...~**_

Hosts: *hold up boards saying 10 but Lenna and Riley hold up boards saying 11*

Ike & Black Knight: You're too kind.

Meliina: Hey Tormod, drink this! *throws a small vial towards said fire sage*

Tormod: Well, OK. *drinks vial and grows to be 2 inches taller than Sothe* Cool!

Lunae: Time for the final set of dares!

Everyone: Hallelujah.

Alias: *telepathically* I believe this is the letter. *holds letter in mouth and drops it in Nix's hand*

Nix: Good girl! *ruffles the fur on the top of Alias' head*

_From Ikerulesall:_

_Wooooooooooooo_

_Truths: Ike: Do u like Elincia?  
>Elincia: Do u like Ike?<br>Geoffrey: f*** u. Ike and Elincia r right for each other._

_Dares: Soren: I know. Yaoi sucks. Kills the Yaoi writers!  
>Ike and Elincia: Into the CLOSET OF HEAVEN!<br>Geoffrey: u mess up moment they have together- Know what, I'll just do this (shoves off cliff)  
>Rolf: I have gotten u to max everything as a Marksman. GO kill some n00bs.<em>

Lunae: So, Ike, do you like Elincia?

Ike: Uh… *faces goes redder than Tormod's hair*

Lunae: Elincia, vice versa?

Elincia: Um… *face goes redder that Almedha's eyes*

Nix: The reviewer has a message for you Geoffrey. *hands said lance paladin a slip of paper*

Geoffrey: *looks up at the ceiling with teary eyes*

Kalus: Hey, Soren! Go kill some yaoi writers! It's a dare listed in the letter!

Soren: Payback time! *runs out of studio and everyone hear violent screams of pain*

Lenna: Ike! Elincia! Come look at this! *points towards a white closet a.k.a The Closet of Heaven*

Ike& Elincia: huh?

Lenna: *pushes both of them into the closet and locks the doors shut* Have fun! ~

Geoffrey: Ahhhh! *falling down a cliff*

Nix: *in a fake shock voice* Oh noes!

Lunae: Tee hee! *hands Rolf the third letter*

Rolf: Alright! It's Noob-killing time! *runs out of the studio and more screams of pain can be heard by everyone*

Ike: Remind me to kill Lenna, Elincia.

Alias: *telepathically* You'll have to go through me first! *bares fangs and starts growling*

Rolf: Now that was fun! *comes in with a few cuts and bruises*

Soren: Indeed. Killing yaoi writers was definitely fun for me *walks in beside Rolf with a few bruises*

Lunae: The least I can do. *heals Rolf and Soren*

Rolf & Soren: Thank you.

Lenna (in wolf form): *standing between Ike's legs* Have fun?

Ike: You little-! *starts chasing Lenna around the whole studio but Lunae knocks him unconscious with a frying pan*

Lunae: *twirling the frying pan in her hands* It's amazing what this can do. Which reminds me. *revives Geoffrey*

Elincia: What happened to him?

Riley: Reviewer shoved him off a cliff. *wolf-ish smile*

Elincia: *whispers to Lunae*I wouldn't want him to wreck it either.

Lunae: *gives Elincia the 'You little devil' look*

Meliina: Hey Alias!

Alias: Hm?

Meliina: I say!

Alias: You say!

Meliina & Alias: We say! PARTAY! *bursts of streamers and confetti go everywhere*

Lethe & Lyre: Huh?

Lenna: 10TH CHAPTER! Now, everyone, PARTAY! *Dance party music starts to play and everyone starts dancing.

Lunae: Don't forget to read and review and send in your dares! *gets pulled off to dance by Rolf as The screen goes black*

**AN: Well, that's the tenth chapter done! Have cookies! *throws cookies at the reviewers***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo and Intelligent Systems do.**


End file.
